creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gejagt
Habt ihr euch schon einmal gewünscht die Fähigkeit zu besitzen an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig sein zu können und so das Leben grundsätzlich zu erleichtern, indem man eines der größten Probleme, den Zeitdruck, komplett umgehen könnte? Ja, ich denke, dass vermutlich jeder Mensch einen derartigen Wunsch hatte, falls geäußert nur im Spaß gemeint, da so etwas ja absolut unmöglich ist, oder? Leider muss ich da widersprechen, es ist möglich und ja, ich habe es getan und jetzt wo ich hier in diesem Hotelzimmer sitze, alle Fenster geschlossen und die Tür blockiert, würde ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als diese Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen, aber dafür ist es schon lange zu spät. Ich werde euch nicht die Details verraten wie ich es geschafft habe, und um ganz sicher zu gehen werde ich, sobald dieser Brief beendet ist, alles was es Leuten ermöglichen könnte dieses verfluchte Ritual zu wiederholen verbrennen und die Asche in alle Winde verstreuen, bevor ich all das beenden werde. Ich habe niemanden, den ich an dieser Stelle grüßen könnte, denn niemand, den ich kenne, wird das hier je lesen, sie werden mich, oder eher es, niemals mit diesem Brief in Verbindung bringen, es ist alles normal in ihrer Welt, denn sie sehen meine Hölle nicht. Ich bin ein Gejagter, gejagt auf offener Straße, gejagt von etwas, dem ich nicht entkommen kann und niemand kann mir helfen, ich bin allein. Oh Mann, ich muss verrückt klingen, wie ein Psychopath, mitten in einem besonders schlimmen Anfall von Schizophrenie, oder Ähnlichem, aber nein, das ist echt! Ich lüge nicht und ich will euch alles von Anfang an berichten. Ich beging den Fehler vor ungefähr einem Monat. Ich war ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher auf einer ganz normalen High-School mit ganz normalen Hobbys und Freunden. Ich war kein Superstar und war wegen meiner Vorliebe für alles Übernatürliche als Nerd bekannt, ohne damit jemals ein wirkliches Problem gehabt zu haben. Auf jeden Fall begann alles, als ich mitten unter der Woche einen meiner Lieblingsorte, die hiesige Bibliothek besuchte. Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis Weihnachten und wegen einer Grippewelle fielen so viele Lehrer aus, dass die Schule für mehrere Tage geschlossen wurde, mir kam das grade gelegen, so konnte ich mich voll und ganz meinen Nachforschungen widmen, momentan hatten es mir Rituale angetan. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht, es war spät geworden, doch ich wollte, angetrieben von duzenden Kaffes und meiner Neugier, noch nicht gehen. Ich stand bestimmt das hundertste Mal auf, schlich an den leeren Gängen voller Bücher vorbei und bog in einen ein. Ich griff mir die an dem Regal befestigte Leiter mit Rollen und schob sie ein wenig vor mir her. Ich hatte bereits alle Bücher in dieser Abteilung durchgelesen. ``Übernatürliches``, damals war ich mir nie sicher, ob ich an so etwas wirklich glauben sollte und ich suchte nach einem Beweis, den ich nun ohne Zweifel gefunden habe. Wie dem auch sei, ich kletterte bedächtig und Schritt für Schritt die quietschenden Stufen nach oben zu der höchsten und als einzigen noch nicht erforschten Reihe an Büchern. Ich hielt mich gut fest und drehte meinen Kopf leicht um die Titel lesen zu können. Wie erwartet kannte ich alle der Werke und ich war kurz davor wieder nach unten zu klettern, als mein Blick an einem merkwürdig braunen und verwitterten Einband hängen blieb. Ich kletterte schnell nach unten, verschob die Leiter und ging zu dem Buch hinauf. Als ich es herauszog, wirbelte ich Staub auf, begann zu husten und ging eilig wieder nach unten, bevor ich noch herunterfallen würde. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über das vermoderte Leder, es fühlte sich rau und sehr kalt an, fast so, als hätte ich es aus einem Kühlschrank gezogen. Komisch, dabei war die Bibliothek so gut geheizt… Ich drehte das Buch, merkwürdig, auf dem Einband stand weder ein Autor, noch der Titel. Ich beschloss es erst an dem Tisch zu öffnen, das Licht in den Gängen war schwach und Staubpartikel huschten immer noch an meinen Augen und, vor allem, an meiner Nase vorbei, die wieder zu kitzeln begann. Als ich das Buch öffnete, ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, musste ich erschaudern. Das Buch knackte und verbog sich nur mühsam, fast so, als wollte es mich aufhalten, doch meine Neugier gewann. Auf der ersten Seite, wieder kein Autor, nur der Titel, geschrieben in schwarzen und geschwungenen Buchstaben: „Quia omnia ritualia“, das stand dort. Ich war nie wirklich gut in Fremdsprachen gewesen, Geschichte war eher mein Ding, jedoch schaffte ich es den Titel, mithilfe von einem Latein Duden, zu verstehen. „Ein Ritual zum überall-sein“, wäre die wörtliche Übersetzung gewesen. In diesem Moment hatte mich das Buch gepackt, ich nahm es mit nach Hause, vergas, wie mir aber erst daheim einfiel, sogar den Verleih zu informieren. Komisch, erst jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, fällt mir auf, dass gar kein Alarm losging, normalerweise waren alle Bücher gesichert. Auf jeden Fall verschlang ich das Buch. Es berichtete von Wesen jenseits unserer Welt, die jedoch, wenn man sie freilässt, alles verändern können, Macht geben können und Klarheit über alles. Dummerweise beschloss ich, als ich ganz am Ende der Erzählungen eine Anleitung fand, wie man diese Wesen beschwören kann, eben dieses zu tun. Es war überraschend einfach, ich hatte alles Benötigte da und obwohl es tiefste Nacht war und meine Mutter bereits schlief, tat ich genau jenes. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich, als das Ritual zu Ende war, fast zu schreien Anfing, vor Freude, aber auch vor Angst, als alle 13 Kerzen, welche ich, wie in der Anleitung beschrieben, aufstellte zum gleichen Zeitpunkt erloschen. Erst vier Tage danach, ich war schon davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht funktioniert hatte, begann es, und zwar wie ein Sturm. In Horrorfilmen bahnen sich solche Dinge immer nach und nach an, doch nicht hier, das war anders als jeder Horrorfilm, oder Buch, das ich je gelesen habe. Der Tag begann so normal. Ich war wieder auf dem Weg zur Schule, alle Lehrer hatten sich wohl über das Wochenende auskuriert, als ich etwas sah, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. An meinem Stammkiosk, wo ich immer meine Zigaretten kaufte, sah ich einen Jungen, der dort stand, wo ich auch immer stand, die Zigaretten musternd. Der kleine Stand war fast hundert Meter von mir entfernt, so konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein, jedoch hätte ich schwören können, dass dieser Junge aussah wie ich. Ganz klar erkannte ich meinen längeren schwarzen Mantel, den ich jetzt grade auch trug, die längeren Haare und sogar die silbernen Riemen meiner Stiefel. Ich stand da, ihn beobachtend, nicht wagend näher zu kommen. Damals vermutlich überreagiert, hätte ich das Wissen, das ich jetzt habe, wäre ich gerannt. Der Junge griff in das unterste Regal, das Regal in dem auch ich vor einem Tag meine Zigaretten geholt hatte und ging zur Kasse. Er bezahlte und als er sich umdrehte spürte ich, wie meine Knie weich wurden. Selbst wenn es weiter weg war, ich erkannte doch mich selber! Und das war ich! Eins zu eins, meine Mimik, mein leicht gelangweilter Blick, mein Ohrring, mein Bart. Ich wirbelte um und ging eilig davon, unsicher, was ich nun tun sollte. Als ich in der Schule, zu spät natürlich, ankam zitterte ich immer noch. Das blieb nicht unbemerkt, meine Freunde fragten mich aus, doch ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich ihnen hätte antworten sollen, wo ich doch selber nicht wusste was zur Hölle los war. Den ganzen Tag starrte ich aus dem Fenster, dachte nach, ging sämtlichen Text aus dem Buch, oder eher das an was ich mich noch erinnern konnte, durch. Mein Kopf schmerzte, erinnern war unmöglich, also versuchte ich es einfach dabei zu belassen. Okay, ein Typ in meinem Alter mit ähnlichem Kleidungstil und gleichem Zigarettengeschmack, alles in Ordnung, alles gut. Oh, wie ich mich irrte, doch das bemerkte ich erst, in dem Moment wo ich daheim ankam. Als ich die Tür öffnete und genervt, und immer noch schwer von dem Vorrangegangenen verwirrt, in den Hausgang nach meiner Mutter schrie, und keine Antwort bekam, begann wieder dieses verfluchte Zittern. Das war nun wirklich merkwürdig, meine Mutter war immer daheim um diese Zeit und sie hatte bis jetzt immer geantwortet. Ich ließ meine Tasche fallen, meine Schuhe ließ ich einfach an, egal was meine Mutter sagen würde, und ich schlich die Knarrenden Dielen entlang. Die halbdurchsichtige Glastür zur Küche war einen Spalt geöffnet, ich hörte die Stimme meiner Mutter, sie redete mit irgendwem. Der Gesprächspartner, ein Mann offensichtlich, mit sehr tiefer Stimme, antwortete kurz, bündig und genervt, ich kannte die Stimme nicht. Ich war grade dabei langsam die Tür zu öffnen, als meine Mutter etwas sagte und ich sofort innehielt. „Sebi-boy!“, hatte sie das grade gesagt? Ich schauderte. „Sebi-boy, esse immerhin die Karotten auf!“, da schon wieder. Die Stimme antwortete: „Verflucht Mum, ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst!“ Das-Das konnte nicht sein, dieser Spitzname, so nannte meine Mutter nur mich! Und nur ich antwortete so genervt darauf, da ich diese Abkürzung von meinem Namen hasste. Nun riss ich die Tür auf, und viel fast in Ohnmacht. Ich stand dort in der Tür, mit blassem Gesicht, an den Rahmen gelegt um nicht umzufallen, doch dennoch, dennoch saß ich auch da an diesem Tisch, vor mir ein Teller, auf dem nur noch das Gemüse lag und mit einem bösartigen Lächeln im Gesicht, das genau auf mich gerichtet war. „Huch, was ist mit der Tür los?“, erschrak meine Mutter. „Ich mach sie wieder zu, das war bestimmt der Wind…“, er, oder ich, stand auf und ging auf mich zu, sein Lächeln wurde weiter, immer weiter je näher er kam, ich sah Zähne, die nicht Menschlich waren, Augen in denen etwas zu brennen schien, ein immer heller werdendes Glühen von Kohlen. Ich schrie auf und er, ich verflucht, blieb stehen und sah mich einfach nur an. Ich hörte wie der Wasserhahn geöffnet wurde, meine Mutter, sie musste doch meinen Schrei gehört haben, oder? Er ließ sein Genick knacken und schloss einfach langsam und kommentarlos die Tür, da geschah es, meine Psyche war nicht bereit das, was ich da grade gesehen hatte, zu verarbeiten. In meinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen und all meine Gedanken verließen mich, als es geschah. Ich fiel einfach nach hinten um und stieß mir meinen Kopf an der Wand. Alles verschwamm für einen Moment und es wurde dunkel um mich, doch nur für kurz. Ich schoss nach oben, atmete schwer, hoffend in meinem warmen Bett zu liegen, doch nein, das hier war der kalte Boden des Flurs, und ich träumte nicht, das war echt. Ich stütze mich an der Wand, als ich langsam aufstand und versuchte all dies zu begreifen. Ich ging langsam in die Küche, da war niemand, alle Lichter waren aus und das nasse Geschirr tropfte leise auf den metallenen Grund des Waschbeckens. Ich schaltete das Licht ein, öffnete den Kühlschrank und griff nach einer Flasche Cola, welche ich in einem Zug leertrank. Mein Kopf hämmerte noch immer, ich war noch nie ohnmächtig gewesen, ein ekelhaftes Gefühl. Da hörte ich wie einen Stock über mir der Föhn anging. Es war also nicht vorbei, nur ich benutzte in diesem Haushalt einen Föhn, meine Mutter ließ ihre Haare so trocknen. Langsam ging ich die Treppe nach oben, griff die Klinke der Tür zu meinem Zimmer und hielt inne. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, die Panik betäubte mich und ich zitterte stetig. Denken viel mir schwer, meine Augen brannten und was ich nun in meinem Zimmer tun sollte, wenn es denn hereinkam, wie es bestimmt passieren würde. Auf keinen Fall würde ich ins Bad gehen, in meinen Tod laufen, wie es sich anfühlte. Ich würde nun dennoch noch nicht aufgeben, diesem verdammten Ding nachgeben. Ich schluckte schwer und öffnete die Tür. Verdutzt sah ich auf die Schultasche, die dort vor mir lag. Hatte ich meine Tasche nicht unten liegen lassen? Und hatte ich sie nicht eben noch dort liegen sehen? Mein Mantel hing ebenso an seinem Platz, genauso wie mein Schmuck und alles andere auch. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl, unwissend was ich nun tun sollte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber meine Mutter hörte und sah mich nicht, so würde es mir wohl mit allen Menschen gehen. Versunken in Überlegungen wie ich nun all das beenden könnte viel mir nichts ein, ich sah auf das Buch mit dem all dies begonnen hatte, es lag still auf meinem Tisch. Nein, dort war nichts von einer Umkehrung gestanden. Panisch lief ich auf und ab. Was sollte ich tun, wenn sich die Tür, zu der ich immer wieder sah, öffnete? Mich auf es stürzen? Nein, nein es würde mich töten, bestimmt würde es das. Aus dem Fenster klettern, wenn es gefährlich wird? Schon eher, drei Meter schienen mir harmloser als dieser Dämon. Ich lief auf und ab, dachte nach, doch schaffte es nicht einen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Da war die Zeit des Denkens auf einmal vorbei, vorbei mit dem klicken einer Klinke. Da ging klackend die Tür auf und ich musste schwer einatmen. Wieder stand ich mir selbst gegenüber, mit nichts bekleidet als einer Boxershort, so wie es immer bei mir nach dem Duschen war, ich sprang auf, doch er, ich, reagierte nicht darauf. Er starrte mich nur stetig an, während er ohne Probleme zu meinem Schrank ging und diesen, ohne seinen Blick von mir zu nehmen, öffnete. Sein Grinsen war wieder da, auch wenn es nicht so weit wie vorhin in der Küche war, so war es dennoch unmenschlich. Er schien nicht amüsiert, es sah mehr so aus, als würde er krampfhaft seine Backenmuskeln anspannen, schmerzhaft sah es aus, unnatürlich weit. Schnell zog er die Shorts aus und meinen Schlafanzug an. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, das Muttermal auf seiner Hüfte, sogar das war genau wie meines, niemand außer ich und meine Mutter wussten davon, nie hatte ich wem davon erzählt und nie hatte es jemand gesehen. Dieses Ding, dieser Kerl, er war ich. „Gute Nacht Mum!“, schrie es aus der Tür heraus, bevor es diese schloss, das Licht auf meiner Kommode anmachte und das Deckenlicht mit einem Klacken ausging. Ich schauderte, diese Stimme war tief, zu tief, fast so, als wäre sie durch einen Verzerrer gejagt worden, warum bemerkte das niemand? Er legte sich in mein Bett, nahm eines meiner Bücher und begann, so wie ich es immer tat, zu lesen. Ich ging langsam aus der Ecke heraus, schlich zu meinem Nachttisch und griff das Messer, welches immer darauf lag, eigentlich dafür gedacht Pakete und ähnliches zu öffnen, jedoch ebenso gut als Waffe verwendbar. „Was zur Hölle bist du?“, ich versuchte wütend und bedrohlich zu klingen, doch meine Stimme zerbrach in ein erbärmliches Wimmern, fast einem Quieken gleich. Kein Aufblicken und keine Antwort. „Raus aus meinem Bett!“, nichts, ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und kam näher an es heran, es sah nicht auf, nur das Grinsen verbreiterte sich wieder, das glühen in den Augen begann, dennoch waren sie wie an das Buch gebunden. Las es wirklich? „Hey!“, meine Stimme klang rau und abgenutzt, mein Hals brannte. Ich warf das Messer auf es und traf es damit direkt am Kopf, mit einem metallenen Klirren prallte es ab und landete neben ihm im Kissen, er sah auf, nicht auf mich, sondern auf das Messer. „Komisch…“, murmelte es müde, als es das Messer griff, es einklappte und auf den Schreibtisch legte. Ich war den Tränen nah, hatte ich doch genau gesehen, wie die Klinge seinen Kopf traf. Es hätte bluten müssen, sterben müssen, mich endlich in Ruhe lassen verdammt! Konnte es mich echt nicht sehen? Dieser Gedanke schoss in mir hoch, nein, starrte es mich so bedrohlich an. Es würde mich verletzen und schlimmeres, doch das Schlimmste: Ich war machtlos. Ich setze mich in die Ecke des Zimmers, kauerte mich zusammen und beobachtete ihn. „Als würde ich mich beobachten…“, dachte ich erschrocken. Alles gleich, jede Handbewegung, wie es die Seiten blättert, wie es sich durch die Haare fährt. Er klappte das Buch zusammen, streckte sich und schaltete das Licht aus. Plötzlich umgab mich totale Dunkelheit, Angst überkam mich, was wenn es mich im Dunkeln attackieren würde? Nein, ich hörte, wie es sich im Bett hin und her drehte und auf einmal begann zu sprechen, so, als würde es mit seiner Freundin, ober so ähnlich sprechen. Verflucht, ich wurde rot, das hatte ich auch öfters getan. Was um alles in der Welt war hier nur los? Diese Nacht war lang, stetig rang die Angst gegen den Schmerz und die Hoffnung diesen in dem in den Träumen entfliehen zu können. Es schien mich nicht zu beachten, mich nicht zu attackieren, doch sein langsames und tiefes Atmen machten mich krank, erschreckten mich jedes Mal und ließen mich zu einer elenden Kugel in der Ecke zusammenrollen. Ich wippte vor und zurück, lenkte mich damit von dem Atmen ab, war mehrere Male den Tränen nah, doch ich schaffte es irgendwie einzuschlafen. Als ich erwachte war das Zimmer leer, der Mantel und die Tasche verschwunden, zusammen mit mir, ich meine ihm. Ich stand müde auf und schlich die Treppe herunter, ich hörte meine Mutter telefonieren. „Ja, und er hat mich einfach nur verdutzt angeschaut, du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen!“, Lachen folgend. Ich betrat die Küche und sah sie an, doch sie sah an mir vorbei, dann durch mich hindurch, und dann aus dem Fenster. Eine Träne floss meine Backe herunter: „Mum… Er ist nicht ich…!“, murmelte ich, doch natürlich ohne Reaktion. Niedergeschlagen verließ ich die Wohnung, lies meine unberührte Tasche liegen und schlenderte die Straßen entlang. Ich sah auf mein Handy, es war fast 11, die Pause würde bald beginnen, ich beschloss zur Schule zu gehen. Einfach nur in der Hoffnung dort könnte mich wer sehen. Die Straßen waren wie verlassen, kein Wunder mitten in der Woche und in so einem kleinen Dorf, dennoch wurde mir übel, als ich um eine Ecke bog. „Oh Gott nein…“, entfloh es mir, als ich dort an der Kreuzung einen Mann auf dem Bordstein stehend sah. Einen Mann im schwarzen Mantel und mit langen Haaren, der verdutzt und dennoch weit grinsend Richtung Kiosk sah. Das war er! Ich wechselte sofort die Straßenseite und rannte eilig zur schule, als ich ankam schwitzte ich und mir wurde durch den Schweiß noch kälter als zuvor. Ich zitterte, als ich die Schule betrat und mich auf eine der beheizten Bänke fallen ließ. Ich schloss meine schmerzenden Augen, der Schlaf heute war nicht erholsam gewesen, ganz und gar nicht erholsam. Als die Schulglocken läuteten und die Leute aus den Zimmern stürmten stand ich auf, nur um ernüchternd zu bemerken, dass mich scheinbar niemand bemerkte. Ich ging nach draußen und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich dort meine Freunde stehen sah, wie sie mir winkten. Ich winkte glücklich zurück, ging langsam auf sie zu, bevor ich innehielt. Warum winkte er immer noch? Selbst als ich hier stand winkte er. Ich sah mich um und hielt inne, den Tränen fast so nah wie in der Nacht davor, als an mir dieser Kerl vorbeilief, ich an mir selber vorbeilief und mir beim Vorbeigehen eines dieser widerlichen Lächeln zuwarf, seine Augen glühend. Ich stand einfach nur da, wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, beobachtete mich, wie ich da mit meinem Freunden stand und redete. Er gestikulierte sogar wie ich, einfach ein Albtraum war das. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu, sah mich immer wieder um, doch niemand sah mich an. Ein Ball traf mich an meinem Bein, ich hörte die Stimme eines Jungen. „Hast du das gesehen, der Ball hat einfach gestoppt!“, er hob den Ball auf. „Nichts da, ein scheiß Pass war das, mehr nicht! Jetzt weiter!“, ein Anderer lachte und der Junge lief an mir vorbei. Niemand konnte mich sehen, doch ich konnte Dinge bewegen. Es spielte keine Rolle, das einzige was ich hätte tun wollen wäre es gewesen dieses Ding zu töten, doch das würde mir nicht gelingen, das wusste ich. Eigentlich hätte ich es lustig gefunden, gut um Leute reinzulegen, doch mir war grade gar nicht nach Scherzen zu mute, er danach mich zu übergeben. Ich ging weiter auf mich und meine Freunde zu, blieb hinter ihm stehen, nur um dann eine Runde um den Kreis zu laufen. Keiner von ihnen beachtete mich, doch mein Blick folgte mir stetig, wenn ich ihm näher kam wurde das Lächeln weiter und die Augen heller, wenn ich mich entfernte entspannte er sich. Eine Idee hatte ich noch, ich griff mein Handy und gab die Nummer meines besten Freundes ein, der dort nur einen halben Meter von mir entfernt stand. Es klingelte tatsächlich in seiner Tasche und er zog das Handy heraus. „Hey Sebastian, du rufst mich grade an!“, lachte er. Das Ding antwortete sofort, er kopierte meine Art zu sprechen so perfekt, nur diese dunkle Stimme: „Oh Mann, dieses dreckige Handy, da muss was kaputt sein…“, er zuckte mir den Schultern. „Egal, ich geh mal ran. Sehen wir, das mir dein Handy zu sagen hat!“, er hob ab und es klickte in der Leitung. „Hey, kannst du mich hören? Hey!“, mein Freund zuckte mir den Schultern und legte auf: „Schade du aus der Vergangenheit hat wohl nichts zu sagen…“, alle Lachten, ich musste würgen und steckte das Handy wieder weg. Sie redeten weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Verdammt, es war ja für sie nichts gewesen, ein technischer Fehler, mehr nicht. Es reichte mir, ich beschloss noch etwas auszuprobieren. Schnell ging ich um alle herum, stellte mich hinter diese verfluchte Fälschung von mir selbst und packte ihn an seiner Schulter. Sofort schrie ich auf, ein grauenhaftes Brennen schoss durch meinen Arm, gefolgt von einer Welle der Kälte, fast so als wäre mein Arm für einen Moment glühendes Eisen, welches in Eiswasser abgekühlt wird. Ich fiel nach hinten um, hielt meinen schmerzenden Arm und wand mich auf dem Boden, schreiend, flehend um Hilfe. Tatsächlich reagierte mein Klon, er drehte sich um und starrte mich direkt an, auch meine Freunde bemerkten dies. „Hey, Seb, was ist los?“ Sein Lächeln war weiter als je zuvor und seine Augen brannten in einer Mischung aus Schwarz und Rot. „Nichts, etwas kleines und Unwichtiges war es. Eine Mücke denke ich…“, als er sich umdrehte und er zusammen mit den Anderen zurück Richtung Klassenzimmer ging drehte er sich, ich könnte schwören, für einen Moment um, sah mich direkt an und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er zu den Anderen aufschloss und um eine Ecke verschwand. Ich lebte so noch einige Tage, langsam begann ich zu verstehen. Niemand, der mich schon einmal gesehen hat konnte mich sehen, oder hören. Er nahm meinen Platz in allem ein, die Anderen bemerkten seine Augen, das Grinsen und die Stimme scheinbar nicht, nur ich. Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht genau, ob es von ihm mehrere gibt, oder nur einen, habe ich immer nur einen alleine gesehen. Als ich bemerkte, dass es in meinem Dorf zu gefährlich wurde und ich jeden Ort besucht hatte, seit er aufgetaucht war, und er mich als Konsequenz überall dort finden würde, beschloss ich zu fliehen. Ich packte alles Wichtige zusammen und stieg in irgendeine Bahn, Hauptsache weg. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie erleichternd es war, als mich in der Bahn jemand anstieß und er sich entschuldigte, gleichzeitig machte es mir wieder bewusst, dass er mich beim nächsten wiedersehen schon nicht mehr bemerken würde. Ich dachte einige Male darüber nach Hilfe zu suchen, doch was sollte das bringen? Niemand würde mir glauben und sobald ich nur einmal den Raum verließ war ich für diese Person verschwunden, ersetzt durch dieses Ding. Ich konnte es nicht abschütteln, nur austricksen. Als gute Methode stellte sich heraus in ein Hotel einzuchecken und jeden Tag den Raum zu wechseln. So könnte ich immerhin sicher schlafen und müsste nur in den Gängen aufpassen nicht mit ihm zusammen zu stoßen, dann das, da war ich mir sicher, wäre mein Tod. Immer wenn ich ihm näher kam loderte dieser Schmerz in meinem Arm wieder auf, stärker als er je zuvor gewesen war.Das Praktische war, dass ich nur einmal bezahlen musste, da mich auch der Rezeptionist nach einmaligem Einchecken nicht mehr sehen können würde und ich mir die Schlüssel einfach nehmen könnte. Ich war unsichtbar für fast jeden, suchte Kontakt mit den neuen Gästen um nicht komplett zu vereinsamen und aß in meinem Zimmer um nicht in die Gefahr zu kommen in einem engen Gang oder einer Schlange vor dem Buffet mit diesem Ding zusammenzustoßen. So geht es nun die letzten zwei Wochen, nie hätte ich damals vor einem Monat gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde, doch mittlerweile habe ich aufgegeben. Ja, ich bin einfach ausgelaugt und weiß nicht weiter. Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen egal was ich tue. Das hier ist das letzte sichere Hotelzimmer. Wie gesagt werde ich diesen Brief zurücklassen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn jemand findet und liest. Fotografiere ihn! Denn nur Leute, die mich nicht kennen sehen Dinge die ich bewege und Manipuliere. Es wird versuchen das hier zu zerstören, lass das nicht zu, wer auch immer das liest. Ich werde alles hinter dem Hotel bei den Mülleimern verbrennen. Dieses Buch verbrennen, und dann… werde ich mich umbringen. Ich habe mir dafür Schlaftabletten besorgt, Ich hoffe es tut nicht weh und ich hoffe es erwischt mich nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht was dann passieren würde, aber wenn ich an meinen Arm denke, ich fühle diese Kälte immer noch. Das wäre schlimmer als der Tod. Vielleicht stirbt es, wenn man das Buch verbrennt, vielleicht wenn ich sterbe. Ersteres denke ich nicht und Zweiteres werde ich nicht miterleben. Am Ende: Bitte, verbreite das hier, lass die Leute wissen, dass diese Rituale keine Spiele sind und bitte… Ich kenn dich nicht aber, bitte, vergiss mich nicht… Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang